Soldier Tales: Der Anschlag
by Richard Keel
Summary: In einem Regierungsgebäuder der Republik kommt es zu einen Terroranschlag. Das Überleben einer jungen Frau, eines Klonsoldaten und eines Offizieres des Sicherheitsdienstes ist davon Abhängig wie schnell sie aus dem Trümemrfeld entkommen können.


07:23

Klonsoldat TC 1334 stand nahe der großen Eingangshalle. Zusammen mit einem weiteren Soldaten gehörte er zu den Sicherheitsaparat des Gebäudes. Die Halle war etwa 6 Meter hoch und etwa 30 Meter lang. Ungefähr in der Hälfte dieser Halle war eine zweite Sicherheitstür. Ihr stand TC 1334. Unter den Klonen nannte man ihn Dral. Dral hasste seinen Posten. Hier stand er den ganzen Tag um einen Haufen Zivilisten zu bewachen. Rumstehen und salutieren während seine Brüder auf fernen Welten kämpften und starben. Dafür wurde er nicht ausgebildet. In der Sprache der Mandolorianer hieß er eigentlich Dralshyar. Das stand für Verbrennen, das war es was er mit seinen Feinden tun sollte. Sollte. Dafür war er gezüchtet und trainiert. Das ganze Training auf Kamino um hier sein kurzes Leben zu verbringen? Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Aufgrund einer Verletzung auf Justus, einem kleinen unbedeutenden Planeten im Outer Rim, was er als nicht mehr fronttauglich eingestuft worden. Also sandte man ihn wie viele andere auch um irgendwelche Gebäude zu bewachen. Das schlimmste an den Posten waren die vielen Zivilisten. Nur selten sah man ihn direkt an. In der Öffentlichkeit durfte er auch nie seinen Helm ablehnen, man wollte die Zivilisten nicht beunruhigen wenn alle Soldaten das gleiche Gesicht hatten. Nach seiner Schicht würde er wieder in seine Kaserne gehen um am nächsten Tag wieder hierher zu kommen. Dral wusste er würde nie wissen was es heißt nach Hause zu kommen zu einer Familie. Seine Familie waren seine vielen Brüder. Er kannte nichts anderes und versuchte nicht daran zu denken.

Leutnant Griffin des Sicherheitsdienstes überwachte die Bildschirme des Gebäudes. Es war ein ruhiger morgen. Wie immer. Erst in etwa 45 Minuten würde der Stress beginnen, dann würden die ersten Zivilangestellten das Gebäude betreten. Während er in dem Videoraum die Monitore ansah trank er eine Tasse Kaff. Der corellianische war der beste.  
„Sir," sprach einer der Mannschaften zu ihm „ Das Reparaturteam schein nun den anderen Turbolift zu überprüfen.  
„Verstanden."  
In der Nacht kam es zu Fehlermeldungen bei den Turboliften. Das Reparaturteam arbeitete jetzt schon eine Stunde daran. Griffin hoffte dass sie das Problem lösen würden bevor der Ansturm der Mitarbeiter begann.  
„Ich hoffe die beeilen sich. Ich habe keine Lust später die ganzen Beschwerden zu bekommen wenn sich alles staut."

07:46

Dral stand weiterhin auf seinen Posten. Mittlerweile trafen die ersten Angestellten ein. Wie sooft sahen sie ihn nicht an. Sie fürchteten die Uniform und seine Waffen. Trotzdem akzeptierten sie alle dass er und seine Brüder für sie kämpften und starben. Sie kannten das Schlachtfeld nicht und würden es auch nicht kennen lernen. Dafür hatten sie die Klone. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und erinnerte ihn wieder einmal an seine Verletzung. Auf Justus wurde er von mehreren Splittern schwer Verletzt. Er konnte sich an fast nichts mehr erinnern, nur das er irgendwann in einem Medcenter aufwachte. Dort berichtete man ihn dass ein Splitter in sein rechtes Bein eindrang und er für immer humpeln würde. Ein weiterer Splitter durschlug seine Brust, nahe dem Herzen. Zuerst zerschmetterte er eine Rippe um dann stecken zu belieben. Dabei beschädigte er eine Arterie. Er konnte nur durch eine Notoperation in einem der vielen Feldlazarette gerettet werden. Man gab ihm eine Arterie von irgendeinem armen Teufel der nicht soviel Glück hatte wie er. Eine junge Frau lief lachend auf ihn zu, als sie ihn passierte und seinen Helm sah verstummte ihr lachen und er merkte dass sie etwas schneller lief.  
„Diese Klone jagen mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken." Hörte er sie leise zu einem Begleiter sagen. Eine der vielen üblichen Reaktionen.

Nomi war noch etwa eine halbe Stunde entfernt vom ihren Arbeitsplatz. Sie fuhr wie jeden Morgen in der überfüllten Schwebebahn. Die Schwebebahn war dreckig und laut. Sie selbst war eingequetscht zwischen einen Mann der sich die aktuellen Nachrichten auf seinen Holopad ansah und einer weiblichen Twillek die aussah als hoffte sie bald aus der Bahn zu kommen. Seit dem Beginn des Krieges arbeite die junge Frau bei der Heimatverteidigung. Vorher arbeitete sie als Beamtin der zivilen Nachrichtenübermittlung. Aber der Kriegsausbruch erforderte die Verstärkung vorhandener Behörden und so wurden viele der Beamten versetzt. Sie fand das nicht schlimm, sie machte im Grunde genommen dasselbe musste nur den Arbeitsplatz wechseln. Das Büro der Heimatverteidigungs lag aber günstiger zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie freute sich auf den heutigen Tag. Sie plante in der Mittagspause mit einer Kollegin essen zu gehen. Nach der Arbeit wollten sie dann zusammen in den Einkaufsbezirk fahren um ein paar neue Kleider zu kaufen. Das planten sie nun schon seit 2 Wochen zusammen.

Im Gebäude der Heimatverteidigung begann Leutnant Griffin seinen Morgendurchgang. Als zuständiger Offizier der Wache war er für die Sicherheit des Hauses zuständig. Er sah auf seine Uhr. In etwa einer Stunde würde sein Vorgesetzter Captain Jorr zum Dienst kommen. Dann oblag ihm die Verantwortung. Griffin wusste das diese Behörde für die innere Sicherheit der zivilen Kräfte der Republik Verantwortlich waren. Die sogenannte HSF (Home Security Forces) arbeiteten dabei eng mit der CSF (Coruscant Security Forces) und der GAR (Grand Army of the Republic) zusammen. Die Komplexität der Aufgabe mit den Verschiedenen Organisationen zusammen arbeiten erforderte einen hohen Personaleinsatz. Griffin nutze eine der reparierten Turbolifte um in die Eingangshalle zu gelangen.

08:15

Die Halle füllte sich immer mehr mit Menschen. Nomi lief ruhig in Richtung der Lifte. Dabei durchquerte sie die innere Sicherheitstür. Als sie ein paar Klonsoldaten sah senkte sie die Blicke. Diese Soldaten machten ihr Angst. Sie konnte nicht sagen wieso, hatte noch nie einen ohne Helm gesehen. Sie wusste aber dass sie alle gleich aussahen. Gezüchtete Wesen, gezüchtet zum töten. Was mussten diese Wesen nur denken? Alles was sie konnten war das töten. Ohne diese zusätzliche Bewachung würde es wie in ihrer alten Stelle sein. Jeden Tag der Papierkram und pünktlich zum Abend nach Hause. Im zweiten Teil der Halle hoffte sie nicht lange auf einen der Lifte warten zu müssen. Vor ihr waren etwa hundert Wesen die dasselbe Ziel hatten. Sie konnte sehen dass sich die Menge bei den Liften am Südflügel staute. Also versuchte sie es am Nordflügel aber dort sah sie mehrere Menschen die mit Wartungsarbeiten beschäftigt waren. Banthapoodo, dachte sie. Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte um zurück zu gehen um sich in der Menge anzustellen sah sie einer der Arbeiter an.  
„Ma´m Sie können gerne den Lift benutzen, wir sind bereits fertig. Wir räumen nur auf aber er ist Einsatzbereit." Sagte er freundlich und lächelnd.  
„Danke." sagte sie erfreut. Als sie zum Lift ging merkte sie wie ein weiterer Arbeiter mit einen Komm eine Meldung durchgab. Zufrieden dass sie die Arbeit noch pünktlich erreichen würde ging sie in den Lift.

08:16

Sargent Darks der CSF ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Dort fand er Leutnant Griffin und ging ruhig auf seinen Vorgesetzen zu.  
„Sir." Nickte er ihm zu.  
„Ruhiger Tag heute, Darks. Ich hoffe es wird so bleiben."  
„Jawohl Sir. Sir, ich erhielt gerade den Bescheid das die Reparaturen an den Liften abgeschlossen sind."  
„Ausgezeichnet. Die übrigen Lifte sind schon völlig ausgelastet." Endlich lief etwas gut.  
„Das Team ist ab abbauen und hat die Lifte bereits freigegeben. Ich stimmte dem zu. Ich hoffe ich habe ihr Einverständnis, Sir."  
„Das haben sie Darks. Es muss hier Bewegung reinkommen."  
Darks hörte sich an was ihm sein Chef erzählte. Er kannte die Vorschriften genau und wusste dass man sie manchmal etwas ausdehnen musste. Wichtig war es jetzt das der morgendliche Durchgang der ganzen Angestellten schnell abgeschlossen wird.

Nomi verließ den Turbolift. Sie arbeitet in der 7ten Etage. Bei einem Gebäude mit über 80 Etagen war dies nicht hoch.  
„Morgen Nomi." Begrüßte sie ein Kollege. Nomi lächelte ihn zurück an.  
Dann setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie würde heute einiges aufarbeiten müssen, da sie die Woche zuvor sich 2 freie Tage könnte. Aber das war es ihr Wert gewesen. Gut gelaunt ging sie an ihre Arbeit.

08:26

Klonsoldat Dral sah zu wie das Reparaturteam das Gebäude verließ. Einer der Mechaniker schien ihn anzusehen. Wie immer ignorierte er das. Alles auf was er sich konzentrierte waren Gefahren. Bisher musste er noch nicht eingreifen und kämpfen seit er auf Triple Zero versetzt worden ist. Aber seit dem kriegsausbrauch kam es schon zu mehreren Aktivitäten von Terrorzellen. Er hatte nicht vor mit der Wachsamkeit nachzulassen. Er würde seine Pflicht tun. Dral wusste zwar das die Positionierung der Klone eher Abschreckung sein sollte. Für die Tatsächliche Sicherheit war der CSF zuständig. Sie patroulierten das Gebiet und überwachten alles mit ihren Sicherheitskamaras und Waffen und Sprengstoffsensoren.  
„Na Dral, ist es nicht viel besser als auf Genosis?" hörte er seinen Kameraden TC 994 sagen. Unter seinen Brüdern hieß er Siesmik. Der Name war Mando und bedeute Einschlag. Genauso kämpfte er auf Geonosis wo er Verletzt wurde und seitdem auf Coruscant Dienst tat.  
„Mandálii kote. Eran, vode, c'rtä!" antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. Mandalorianischer Ruhm, Wir, Brüder, stehen zusammen als einer.  
„Racin grualé'ra ktro'li bellitha'an", Sterne werden vor unsere Waffen fliehen, war die Antwort von Siesmik. Beide Soldaten mussten Lachen. Um den Dienst zu überstehen brauchte man auch Humor. Er lenkte von der Eintönigkeit ab und erinnerte sie dass sie Soldaten waren. Mandos.  
Um sie herum liefen die ganzen neverd, Zivilisten. Sie ahnten nicht das die Klone miteinander über eine Komm in den Helmen sprachen. Für sie sah es so aus als ständen sie still. Ohne Bedeutung, Leben und ohne Gefühle.

Nomi sah auf ihren Bildschirm. Sie musste lächeln. Bra sandte ihr bereits eine Nachricht wegen dem Einkaufen. Sie arbeitete in einen anderen Bereich des Gebäudes aber freute sich auch bereits auf den Nachmittag.

Sargent Darks empfing eine Nachricht dass es vor dem Gebäude Schwierigkeiten gab. Es schien dass es zu einem Streit zwischen 2 Angestellten ausgebrochen war. Wie sooft wird es sicher wieder um ein Parkproblem gehen. So etwa s stand an der Tagesordnung. Mit seinem Komm meldete sich der CSF Angestellte ab und verließ das Gebäude.

Leutnant Griffin empfing die Nachricht das Darks das Gebäude verließ. Sollte sich sein Kollege um das Problem kümmern. Griffin wollte noch etwa 20 Minuten den Eingangsbereich überwachen um sich dann mit Captain Jorr zu treffen. Für gewöhnlich traf der Captain 10 Minuten früher ein. Griffin lief noch einmal die Posten ab, sie kannten zwar ihren Job aber es war nie vom Nachteil ihnen zu zeigen dass man ein Auge auf sie warf. Es waren ja immerhin nur Klone. Befehlsempfänger die nicht selber Handeln konnten. Griffins einziger positiver Gedanke über diese Klone war das man dadurch die Leben Wertvoller Mitglieder der Republik schonte wenn man sie in den Kampf war. Die Separatisten kämpften mit Droiden, die Republik mit Klonen. Ein sauberer Krieg mit wenig menschlichen Opfern. So sollten Kriege sein.

8:53

Griffin war im vorderen Teil der Halle. Alles lief bestens. Seitdem die Lifte wieder arbeiteten begann sich der Menschenstrom besser zu verteilen. Er sah sich nochmal um. Er musste zu der Besprechung mit seinem Vorgesetzten. Mittlerweile dürfte er im Gebäude sein. Er schätze dass an die 80 Angestellte in der Halle waren. In etwa einer halben Stunde würde sie wieder fast leer sein. Dann wären sie alle bei der Arbeit. Griffin freute sich auf den Feierabend. Die ganze Nacht gab es nur Probleme, dessen Höhepunkt in den Verdammten Turboliften endete. Gerade drehte sich Griffin um und wollte in Richtung der Halle gehen. Kurz vor der Sicherheitstür wurde er plötzlich von einer starken Druckwelle zu Boden gerissen. Der ganze Boden bebte und ein Ohrenbetörender Knall ließ seine Trommelfelle platzen. Aus seinen Ohren lief Blut und Griffin rang mit seinem Bewusstsein. Irgendetwas schien ihn getroffen zu haben.

Dral stand reglos auf seinen Posten. Mittlerweile waren kaum noch Menschen in der ersten Hälfte der Halle. Die meisten waren nun bei den Liften. Er drehte kurz seinen Kopf um sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen. An seiner Seite war sein DC-15 Blastergewehr. Gerade als er etwas zu seinen Klonkameraden sagen wolle wurde er zu Boden gerissen. Eine gewaltige Explosion erfasste ihn. Er spürte nur den dumpfen Aufschlag. Schmerzten durchzuckten ihn. Alles lag voller Geröll. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Er konnte nichts sehen.

Nomi stand gerade auf um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Dabei musste sie an Jenkin vorbei. Wie immer lächelte er sie an. Er war ihr Büroflirt. Sie wollte nichts Ernstes von ihm aber es lockerte das Arbeitsleben auf. Plötzlich begann das ganze Gebäude zu beben und ein gewaltiger Knall ließ die Fenster zerspringen. Nomi wusste nicht was los war und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Die Menschen im Raum sahen sich gegenseitig an. Panik begann sich breitzumachen. Sie konnte Schreie hören und viele begannen zu rennen. Nomi wurde bei den Menschen förmlich mitgerissen. Den Knall nach kam die Explosion vom Südflügel. Das heißt hier musste alles in Ordnung sein. Beruhigt wurde sie dadurch keineswegs. Dafür war die Panik fiel zu groß.

Darks stand draußen und debattierte mit den beiden Streithähnen als die Explosion das Gelände erschütterte. Er sah erschreckt zum Gebäude. Darks erkannte sofort dass sich eine Katastrophe anbahnte. Teile des Südflügels waren eingestürzt. Sie mussten hunderte unter sich begraben. Aus dem Eingangsberiech kam eine gewaltige Staubwolke heraus. Er wusste er musste Handeln und zwar schnell. Darks begann auf das Gebäude zu rennen. Er wusste dass die eingebauten Systeme automatisch den Katastrophenschutz alarmieren würden.

08:54

Dral lag am Boden. Er spürte dass er kaum atmen konnte. Etwas hatte ihn und den Helm getroffen. Langsam begann ihn die Luft auszugehen. Er wollte nicht sterben. Mit aller Kraft konnte er seinen Händen befehlen sich in Richtung Kopf zu bewegen. Langsam nahm er seinen Helm ab. Er konnte wieder Atmen. Die Luft war voller Staub und Dreck. Überall um sich herum konnte er Schreie hören. Nur mühselig konnte er etwas erkennen. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt sah er Siesmik liegen, er bewegte sich nicht.  
„Vod." Bruder. Rief er krächzend. Aber er sah keine Reaktion. Er wollte hier nicht sterben auch sollte sein Bruder hier nicht sterben. Mit seinen Armen begann er sich in seine Richtung zu kriechen als die zweite Explosion das Gebäude erschütterte.

Nomi und viele andere waren bei den intakten Turboliften angelangt. Sie zwängten sich hinein. Die Menschen waren so in Panik dass sie die Sicherheitsvorschriften ignorierten die im Katastrophenfall die Nutzung der Turbolifte verbaten. Alle wollten nur heraus. Sie konnte erkennen dass die Lifte völlig überfüllt waren. Auf den Boden sah sie eine andere junge Frau liegen. Sie kannte sie aus der Kantine. Sie war überall mit Blut überschmiert. In dem Gedränge war sie zu Boden gerissen worden und die Nachfolgenden Menschen überrannten sie förmlich. Nomi wollte ihr helfen aber die Gewalt der Menge war zu stark. Als sie wieder nach vorne Blickte sah sie die Hölle. Eine weitere Explosion gefolgt von einer wahren Flammenwand zerrissen die Lifte und töteten die Insassen in den Liften sofort. Die Flammen zuckten noch mehrere Meter durch diese Etage und verbrannte Dutzende von Angestellten tödlich. Dann begann die Etage zu wackeln und sie spürte dass der Boden nachgab. Alles begann einzustürzen und Nomi fiel mit vielen anderen etwa 2 Stockwerken tief.

Kurz bevor Darks das Gebäude erreichte riss ihn eine weitere Druckwelle zu Boden. Dieses Mal kam es vom Nordflügel. Darks war sich nun sicher dass es sich um einen Anschlag handeln musste. Anders konnte er sich die beiden Unterschiedlichen Explosionen nicht erklären. Doch diese war anders. Aus dem Gebäude kamen nun Flammen und Rauch heraus. Er konnte praktisch nichts in der Halle erkennen, er sah nur den schwarzen Rauch und die Flammen. Jetzt erkannte er auch dass im Nordflügel mehrere Etagen einstürzten.

08:55

Griffin konnte sich kaum bewegen. Er hörte auch nichts. Um ihn herum war nur schwarzer Rauch. Sein Gehirn nahm kaum noch etwas wahr. Er spürte nur dass es ihm sehr warm war und dass sein Bein schmerzte. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Eigentlich begann es ihm auch egal zu sein. Griffin war nur Müde.

Dral wurde 2 Meter durch den Raum geschleudert. Ein Flammenmeer begann sich auszubreiten. Noch konnte Dral relativ klar denken. Er erkannte sofort dass sie Opfer eines Angriffes sein mussten. Um ihn herum begann alles zu brennen. Die Temperatur in den Raum nahm drastisch zu. Er konnte Schrei von verbrannten hören. Er wollte helfen aber konnte sich selbst kaum bewegen. Außerdem brannte der Qualm in den Augen und er konnte fast nichts erkennen. Dral musste hier raus. Er musste alles anwenden was er auf Kamino lernte um den Tag zu überleben.

Darks sah wie immer mehr Menschen aus dem Gebäude kamen. Sie waren verdreckt und blutig. Ruß bedeckte ihre Haut und viele waren Verletzt. Ein junger Mann lief an ihm vorbei, da wo sein rechter Arm war befand sich nur ein blutiger Stumpf. Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Mehrere Menschen um ihn begannen den Armen zu helfen aber viele hatten Angst das weiterer Explosionen kommen könnten und mieden das Gebiet. Der Verkehr rund um das Gebäude schien sich in ein Chaos zu verwandeln. Darks half einer älteren Frau die kaum noch selber laufen konnte das Trümmerfeld zu verlassen. Überall um ihn konnte er Schreie hören.

Nomi spürte wie ein Felsbrocken auf ihr lag. Ihr Arm schmerzte und Rauch drang in ihre Lungen. Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste dass sie sterben würde. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie konnte nicht an diese Ungerechtigkeit denken. Sie war nur eine jungen frau die ihre Arbeit tat, sie konnte nicht auf die Weise ihr Leben beenden. Mit letzter Kraft begann sie sich aus dem Trümmerfeld freizukämpfen. Sie musste und sie würde es schaffen.

08:57

Allmählich waren die ersten Helfer des internen Katastrophenschutzes eingetroffen. Sie hatten nur spärliche Ausrüstung und begannen mit Atemmasken in die große Halle vorzudringen um so viele Wesen wie möglich zu retten. Darks wollte helfen. Eigentlich hätte er in der Halle sein müssen. Leutnant Griffin wollte nur kurz aufpassen solange er sich um den banalen Streit kümmerte. Nun war sein Vorgesetzter an seiner Stelle drin gefangen. Er musste ihm helfen. Darks nahm sich eine der Atemmasken und begann sich in das Flammenmeer vorzukämpfen.

Nomi konnte es kaum glauben aber sie schaffte es sich aus dem Trümmerfeld zu befreien. Den einen Arm konnte sie nicht mehr Bewegen. Rauch ließ sie immer wieder Husten. Neben sich sah sie ein 5 Meter großes Loch. Als sie nach unten sah war ihr Klar das in den unteren Bereichen ein Flammenmeer herrschen musste. Allmählich wurde ihr klar dass viele ihrer Kollegen tot sein mussten. Sie wusste nicht was mit Bra war, da sie aber weiter oben arbeitete hoffte sie dass sie ok war. Als sie sich umsah hörte sie stöhnen um sich herum. Inmitten der Trümmer lagen viele Verletzte und Tote. Sie wollte ihnen am liebsten helfen aber sie brauchte selber Hilfe. Sie spürte das sie ersticken würde sollte sie länger hier verbleiben. Also begann sie zu gehen.

Griffin war kraftlos. Er konnte nichts tun. Ihm ging die Luft aus nur bemerkte er das nicht, alles was sein Gehirn noch wahrnahm war die Müdigkeit. Er wollte schlafen. Nur noch schlafen. Langsam schloss er die Augen. Dann fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

08:58

Darks befand sich in der Halle. Die Temperaturen waren enorm. Er selbst hatte eine kleine Lampe die kaum Licht durch den dichten Qualm sandte. Er sah fast nichts. Um ihn konnte er Flammen sehen. Er versuchte auf den Boden irgendwelche Überlebende zu finden. Er selbst kam nur langsam vorwärts sehr langsam.

Dral kroch langsam vor. Das Problem war er konnte nicht wirklich erkennen wo er war. Er wusste nicht in welche Richtung er sich bewegen sollte. Der Rauch verhinderte dass er etwas sehen konnte. Firefek. Etwas Heißes traf seinen Kopf und er spürte wie sich seine Haut versengte. Der Schmerz ging durch den ganzen Körper und am liebsten hätte er geschrien. Der Qualm verhinderte jedoch dass er einen Schrei hervor bekam. Er musste den Schmerz überwinden und ebenso die Müdigkeit die sich in ihm breitmachte. Er wusste das Schlaf seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Er musste sich bewegen, er musste Raus. Und so begann er zu kriechen. Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter.

Das erste Holonewsteam war noch vor den offiziellen Rettungseinheiten vor Ort. Sie nahmen alles auf was sie sahen. Das Chaos auf der Straße und die Zerstörungen an dem Gebäude. Sie filmten wie die internen Rettungskräfte die ersten Opfer aus dem Gebäude brachten und selbst erschöpft auf den Boden sackten. Die Männer brauchten Luft. Die Temperaturen verhinderten dass sie Wirkungsvoll etwas tun konnten. Die Profis mussten ran, ihre Schutzanzüge waren Wirkungsvoller. Erst dann trafen die ersten Rettungskräfte ein. Durch die Explosionen begann man von einen Terroranschlag auszugehen und die CSF sperrte zusammen mit einer ATE (Anti Terror Einheit) die ganze Gegend ab und verursachten dabei ein wahre Verkehrschaos. Die ersten Bilder begannen der Katastrophen wurden in Coruscant ausgestrahlt. Überall auf dieser Welt begann man um Bekannte zu bangen die in dem Gebäude arbeiteten.

Nomi entfernte sich immer mehr aus dem trümmerberiech. Sie versuchte zu einem anderen Ausgang zu kommen. Irgendwo musste man ja Raus. Mittlerweile waren auch noch 3 andere Überlebende bei ihr. Darunter war ein junger Mann vom CSF der helfen wollte und abgeschnitten wurde als die 2te Explosion das Gebäude erschütterte.  
„Ich glaube wir müssen dort entlang" hustete der Mann und zeigte in eine Richtung. Die Überlebenden hatten nicht viele Möglichkeiten also liefen sie dort entlang. Der Sicherheitsbeamte hatte ihren Arm in eine Art Schlinge gebunden. Sie hoffte dass keine weiteren Explosionen auftraten.

09:00

Darks hustete. Der Rauch kam sogar in seine Maske hinein. Die Temperaturen waren unglaublich. Er konnte nicht mehr. Wenn er nicht bald jemanden fand musste er zurück. Er durfte nicht die Orientierung verlieren. Bei dem Rauch konnte man so gut wie nichts sehen. Selbst seine Lampe half da nicht viel weiter. Dann wäre der Mann beinahe gestolpert. Vor ihm lag etwas. Darks bückte sich um besser sehen zu können. Es war ein Körper und dieser trug die Uniform eines Offiziers der CSF. Es konnte nur Leutnant Griffin sein. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Darks hatte gar nicht daran geglaubt in diesen ausgerechnet ihn zu finden. Schnell benutze er einen gelernten Rettungsgriff und begann den Mann aus der Halle zu ziehen.

Ohne zu wissen dass sich Sargent Draks nur wenige Schritte entfernt von ihm befand kroch der Klonsoldat weiter. Sein Gehirn sagte ihm er solle schlafen aber er wusste dass er das nicht durfte. Er hatte nicht all die Kämpfe überlebt um auf diese Weise zu sterben. Also kroch er weiter. Oya!, Bleib am Leben. Oya!

Nomi konnte kaum noch laufen. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Die Schmerzen nahmen immer mehr zu und sie kämpfte mit einem Ohnmachtsanfall. Sie hatte bereits zu viele giftige Dämpfe eingeatmet und ihr wurde schummerig. Sie wollte nicht sterben, sie war zu jung dafür. Dem Rest der Gruppe ging es nicht viel besser. Sie alle waren verletzt und Müde. Sie liefen einen langen Gang entlang. Der Qualm breitete sich im ganzen Gebäude aus. Dann spürte sie wie ihre Beine nachgaben. Sie fiel auf die Knie, keiner ihrer Begleiter hatte die Kraft sie aufzufangen. Mit einer Hand stütze sie sich ab, die andere hing noch immer in der Schlinge. Wieder rann ihr Tränen durch das Verrußte Gesicht. Sie hinterließen eine Spur durch den Dreck. Hier würde sie also sterben. Dann auf einmal sah sie eine Hand die ihr entgegengestreckt wurde. Als sie aufsah sah sie einen weißen Helm. Es war einer der Klonsoldaten.  
„Danke." Röchelte sie und ergriff seinen Hand. Dieser nickte nur und reichte ihr etwas um den Mund.  
„Atmen sie tief ein. Das ist Sauerstoff."  
Sie konnte es kaum glauben aber sie schien gerettet zu sein. Weitere Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen aber dieses Mal waren es Tränen der Freunde. Sie fühlte sich als wäre sie mehrere Stunden in der Hölle gewesen dabei waren es nur wenige Minuten. Der Soldat half ihr und den anderen bei dem Weg nach draußen.

09:02

Mittlerweile begannen die Rettungseinheiten mit den Löscharbeiten. Immer mehr Sanitäter kümmerten sich um die Verletzten. Sie waren überall und man konnte ihre Schreie hören. Bewaffnete Männer riegelten das ganze Gebiet ab und die ATE kontrollierte alles nach weiteren Sprengsätzen. Eine Grundregel des Terrorismus war es solche Rettungsarbeiten zu nutzen um mehr Terror zu verbreiten. Demnach wurden oft weitere Sprengfallen im Gebiet der Rettungskräfte installiert um die Schäden zu verstärken. Aber dieses Mal fanden sie nichts. Die Holonews berichteten über einen wahrscheinlichen Anschlag Separatistischer Terroristen. Mehrere Sprengungen sollen weite Teile des Gebäudes zerstört haben. Die genaue Anzahl der Toten und Verwundetet sei noch nicht bekannt aber man rechnete mit hunderten von zivilen Opfern. Dann erfassten die Kameras einen Mann der aus dem Gebäude kam und einen Mann hinter sich herzog. An der Luft begann er mit der Wiederbelebung.

Draks brachte Griffin nach draußen. Man schien ihn zu ignorieren. Überall benötigten Menschen Hilfe da fiel er nicht auf. Als er mehrere Meter vom Gebäude war untersuchte er Griffins Puls. Aber der Mann hatte weder Puls noch Atmung.  
„Sanitäter." Rief er und begann mit der Wiederbelebung. Obwohl Drake erschöpft war hörte er nicht auf. Es dauerte nicht lange da war der erste Sanitäter bei ihm. Drake fiel erschöpft zurück. Er konnte nur noch zusehen wie 2 Männer um das Leben seines Vorgesetzten kämpften. Drake musste wegen dem Rauch husten und sah die beiden Männer an.

Oya! Sagte sich Dral immer wieder. Seine Verbrennungen schmerzten aber er würde nicht aufgeben. Er musste nun schon mehrere Meter gekrochen sein. Er spürte wie seine Kräfte immer mehr nachließen. Oya! Immer weiter musste er. Immer weiter. Nur nicht aufgeben. Mandos gaben nicht auf. Niemals. Zentimeter für Zentimeter kroch er weiter. Oya! Dann sah er auf.  
„Ich habe einen. Ein Überlebender."  
Dral konnte nichts erkennen aber er spürte wie er hochgehoben wurde. Oya!

09:05

Drake sah die beiden Sanitäter an. Sie kämpften um das Leben von Leutnant Griffin. Drake wusste das er verheiratet war und 2 Kinder hatte. Er musste Überleben. Er musste einfach. Einer der Sanitäter wandte sich Drake zu. Er sah ihn nur an und sagte: „Es tut mir leid. Wir konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen." Dann wandten sich die beiden Männer ab um anderen Hilfebedürftigen zu helfen. Drake konnte es nicht glauben. Griffin war tot. Opfer in diesen feigen hinterhältigen Angriff. Er hasste die Terroristen und alle die die Sicherheit gefährdeten. Drake schwor sich das er alles tun würde was in seiner Macht lag um zu verhindern das solche Ereignisse wiederholten.

Endlich erreichte Nomi durch einen Seitengang die frische Luft. Sie war in Sicherheit. Sanitäter liefen auf ihre Gruppe zu. Überall auf den Platz lagen Verletzte. Der Klon setzte sich. Nomi sah ihn an. Er rettet ihr Leben. Dann nahm der Soldat seinen Helm ab. Sie sah zum ersten Mal das Gesicht von einem der Klone. Er sah aus wie ein normaler Mann. Ohne Uniform hätte sie ihn nie für einen Klon gehalten. Sie erkannte das sein Gesicht voller Schweiß war und das es ihm alle Kräfte gekostet haben musste die Gruppe durch das Trümmerfeld zu bringen. Aber er tat es und rettete ihr Leben.  
„Danke." Brachte sie nur kurz hervor. Sie sah den Soldaten lächeln und würde nie wissen wie viel ihm diese kleine Geste bedeutete. Ein Zeichen der Anerkennung und nicht der üblichen Furcht und Ignoranz.

„Hier kommt noch einer."  
„Es ist nur ein Klon. Bringen sie ihn da rüber, wir kümmern uns später um ihn."  
Dral hörte die Worte als man ihn raus brachten. Er kannte diese Reaktionen, sie waren ihm nicht fremd. Das wichtigste war das er lebte. Er versuchte den Sauerstoff zu atmen den man ihm gab. Langsam blickte er zum Trümmerfeld zurück. Er dachte an Siesmik seinen Vod. Er ist nicht rausgekommen. Er starb wievielte seiner Brüder in diesen Krieg. Niemand würde um sie trauern. Die Klone hatten nur sich selbst. Auf niemanden anderen konnten sie sich verlassen.  
Langsam sagte er vor sich:" Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum". Ich bin noch am Leben aber du bist tot. Ich denke an dich so wirst du ewig Leben. Dann begann er die Namen aufzuzählen derer die er kannte und die nicht mehr unter ihnen weilten.


End file.
